<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Jedi Order by Tonythemage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241856">The New Jedi Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonythemage/pseuds/Tonythemage'>Tonythemage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Cal and Merrin give me life, F/F, F/M, Force Ghost!Anakin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Mace Windu Lives, New Jedi Order (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Solo Kids, fuck ben solo we gonna have the real dark solo kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonythemage/pseuds/Tonythemage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my interpretation of how Luke could've formed a new Jedi Order, merging canon and Legends continuity together and integrating past characters, while further developing new ones. This is post-season 2 Mandalorian. Any further developments in the show may or may not happen here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis &amp; Merrin &amp; Original Female Character, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu &amp; being a bitch, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke sighed to himself, stroking Artoo’s chrome and blue gently. The Jedi Master stood from the crate he had been sitting on, and fastened his cloak around himself. He smiled down at the Astromech by his side, and began to walk casually through the ruins.</p>
<p>As the sandy-haired man walked, robes billowing like a holo-film star, he reached out with his senses, feeling the Force swell around him. It was as comforting as his cloak was, soft as a hug. But it was simultaneously as  vicious as a sandstorm, whirling through the deserts of Tatooine, and as intimidating as the first time he stepped into a starship.</p>
<p>Luke could hear whispers and feel touches from the spirits around him, drifting in the Force. These ruins were ancient, far beyond anything he had seen, or possibly that even Yoda had. The little green master had told him tales of a planet that Luke’s father and Ben had traveled to, where embodiments of the Force itself had reigned. Luke didn’t think this was quite that ancient, but it spanned back far enough to feel creatures he didn’t think existed anymore.</p>
<p>Approaching a slightly crumbling archway, he saw a woman with exquisitely done hair standing under it. Luke smiled at her, and embraced his sister gently.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Leia Organa-Solo asked him, smiling back with twinkling, prideful eyes. </p>
<p>Luke nodded, clutching the saber at his hip. “I think so. And if I’m not.. may the Force be with us all.”</p>
<p>Leia hugged him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll do great. Everyone’s waiting for it to begin.”</p>
<p>The Jedi Master took a deep breath and entered a large cylindrical chamber. Around the edges of it were eleven chairs, arranged in a circle. In the center of the floor was a pool of water, carved into the rough shape of a bird—the Jedi symbol.</p>
<p>Luke took a seat in one of the seats, pulling his hood back and looking around the room at the six other occupied seats, the two figures standing by the doorway, and a final figure by the eastern side with their arms crossed and cloak up.</p>
<p>He folded his hands in his lap. “Thank you, all of you, for agreeing to meet me here today. As you know, my name is Luke Skywalker, and my father was Anakin Skywalker. The man who both became—and killed—Darth Vader. I was trained by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda. They believed I had a strong connection to the Force, which I have spent the past decade or so honing and training.”</p>
<p>Luke paused for a breath, making eye contact with Leia, still standing by the door. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.</p>
<p>“Despite all of that, I know that a Jedi cannot be alone in their training. It requires study, practice, and most importantly, community. But some of the Jedi practices were flawed, as a few of you have observed firsthand. That is why I wish to start the Jedi anew, for a new era of prosperity, and to not make the mistakes that those of old did. We know people who need training, such as my sister Leia, Jacen Syndulla, and a being known only as Grogu Djarin.”</p>
<p>“If you will accept my proposal, fellow Jedi, I would welcome you to the Order of the New Jedi.” Luke smiled warmly, letting his emotions and peace wash out in the Force, and flow over the rest of them, saber still aloft. “If you have any comments or questions, would you each please introduce yourselves to those unfamiliar with you?”</p>
<p>The first seat to Luke’s right stirred, and an orange Togruta cloaked in white rose from her seat, pulling the hood off her montrals. She smiled around the room, a similar peace radiating off of her, but almost more divine in nature.</p>
<p>“My name is Ahsoka Tano. I was the student of Luke’s father, Anakin Skywalker, and he was one of the finest Jedi, and people, that I ever knew. Some did not trust his brash and reckless ways,” she glanced slightly aside at one of the other seats, then at the figure against the wall, “But they had their reasons, which sadly came to be true. This was one of the many reasons I began to lose trust in the Jedi, their refusal to trust and assist one of their own in an hour of need. It happened to me personally, when I was put on trial for crimes I did not commit. Anakin was the only one to prove my innocence.” </p>
<p>Ahsoka took a deep breath and drew her shoto-saber, igniting the pure white blade to the surprise of the others. “We’ve all been through much. I even died, and was resurrected through the divine power of a goddess of the Force. Sometimes I feel like she works through me, giving me strength, and deepens my connection to the Force.”</p>
<p>She turned, deactivating her shoto, and nodding to Luke with a smile. “Both Jedi and Sith were flawed. I would be honored to help start anew.”</p>
<p>Next was the seat to Ahsoka’s right, and the one right after that. They both faltered for a second, before one conceded to let the one closer to Ahsoka go first. He straightened himself, brushing back a mop of ginger hair, and wielding a hefty saberstaff at his hip.</p>
<p>“My name is Cal Kestis. I was not a Jedi for very long, only twelve years old when the purge happened. When the clones turned on my Master and I, we fought them off, only for him to perish, and for myself to be trapped on a scrapper planet for five years. My life changed yet again when another former Jedi, Cere Junda, took me in and trained me to reach my full potential.” Cal glanced down at his saberstaff, gently running a thumb over the leather-wrapped switch that had belonged to Cere, and the pronged end that had belong to Master Tapal.</p>
<p>“I faced down bounty hunters, witches, Inquisitors, and Vader as well. I may not have the most raw potential as Masters Skywalker and Tano, but I have my own skills, and determination to use them for the better.” He grinned, gesturing to a woman sitting next to him. “My wife, Merrin, is one of the things that makes me better every day. The Jedi may not have allowed or encouraged relationships such as that, and I hope that is one of the things dissolved if we join the Order. We also need a place to train our child, and would be honored to have such talented masters assist in that.” </p>
<p>Cal sat back down, sending out waves of affection to the aforementioned Merrin through the Force. The Dathomirian woman blushed lightly and smiled, reaching out to take Cal’s hand. She didn’t stand, but spoke with enough bravado to fill the room. </p>
<p>“I do not have much to say, except that I fully agree with and support Cal’s words. Our daughter needs teaching that she cannot get from us. I do wish to instruct in Nightsister magicks, at the very least to inform of the dangers it can pose, and strength it can grant.”</p>
<p>Next to Merrin‘s seat was a dark-haired man in orange and tan garb, with a full beard and matted hair. He stood, lightsaber clinking against his belt. Deep pain filled his eyes, dark bags under them.</p>
<p>“Uh.. hi. I’m Ezra, Ezra Bridger. I’ve.. been gone for a while, fighting in the Unknown Regions. About.. What was it, twelve years ago? I sacrificed myself to defeat Grand Admiral Thrawn, taking him through hyperspace by way of the purrgil. The fight wasn’t over when I sacrificed myself, though. Thrawn and I fought for what felt like days aboard his ship, until we crashed on a strange planet. For years, we were tracking each other down and fighting, one of us always slinking away after. Ahsoka eventually found me, but not before Thrawn could connect with his old Empire buddies and regain power.”</p>
<p>Ezra took a deep breath and rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling, relaxing his stance and glancing around the room. “Fighting during the war was hard, I faced a lot, we all did. I uncovered a few mysteries, like the Bendu, or the World between Worlds. I fought some hard fights, and found love in a difficult place. But I know I still have a lot to learn, and to explore. I’ll join.”</p>
<p>To the left of Luke was an empty seat. The man standing against the east wall strode forwards, pulling back his tattered and charred cloak, revealing a scarred face. The scars coursed from his left eye across his face, like lightning bolts dancing over his flesh. Darkened skin, graying hair, and a steel gaze. He sighed heavily, looking at Ahsoka with slight regret.</p>
<p>“I failed the Jedi. I failed the Republic, I failed myself, I failed everyone. When I fought Darth Sidious on Coruscant, I was arrogant. I abandoned the Jedi way, trying to kill him, when Anakin demanded that he stand for trial.” The dark man gestured to the togruta. “I had believed I made a mistake with Master Tano. I didn’t want to fail the Order again. I am not fit to be a master in the corrupt Order I once served. But maybe I can learn to be one here,” Mace Windu mused, taking a seat next to Luke. “I would be proud to learn from Master Skywalker.”</p>
<p>The next seat in line was occupied by a dreadlock-bearing Kiffar, who looked like he was going to burst out laughing. He bit his lip with a grin and leaned over to pat Mace’s shoulder. “I know that must’ve been hard for you.” Mace simply glared back.</p>
<p>The Kiffar stood, stretching slightly. He had been sitting longer than the rest. “Quinlan Vos. Former Jedi Master, former Sith Apprentice,” all figures in the room tensed at that descriptor, “and returned to the light by way of love.” He took a deep breath and stepped forwards slightly, shifting back and forth. Quinlan was a restless talker. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep it blunt with you. I’m not like the rest of you powerful Jedi, having done heroic deeds, and saving planets. I’ve done some bad scrag. Hell, I was a <br/>damned Sith Apprentice, to Count Dooku himself. I’m not going to try and defend myself about him controlling my actions, it was still my body that carried them out. But my love, Asajj Ventress,” Merrin’s eyes widened at those words, “saved me from the Dark Side, healing me. And in her last moments, I like to hope that I saved her too. It’s been decades since my mistakes, but I suffer from them all the same. I only ask that you all help me learn to overcome that pain.” He sat again.</p>
<p>The final occupied seat was being used by a woman with fiery red-gold hair, and a black sleeveless tactical jumpsuit. She rose from her seat nervously, but warmed as Luke’s radiance washed over her. </p>
<p>“Love seems to be a uniting part of us all. Cal and Merrin’s love for one another, Ahsoka’s love for her masters slash family, Luke and his sister, Quinlan and Miss Ventress, Ezra and an unnamed person, and Mace and… something.” She started walking towards Luke’s seat, passing behind Mace and Quinlan’s respective chairs. She laid a hand on Luke’s shoulder, breath hitching as his power flowed through the room. </p>
<p>“My name is Mara Jade. I was an Emperor’s Hand. I was never a Jedi. I was a horrible person, carrying horrible acts under the thumb of Palpatine. Like a few of you, I had many dark moments. The one who brought me back from them was the man that I love, Luke Skywalker. I know he doesn’t need to prove himself, and neither do any of you. Because when we have love in our lives, and we trust in the Force, we are strong.”  She started back towards her seat.</p>
<p>As she walked, Mara kept speaking. “If this new Jedi Order is to succeed, and given how we all are unanimously joining, we need to form some rules. My love, would you like to begin?”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, looking around the room at the seven other occupied chairs, and the three remaining empty ones. Hopefully, someday they would be filled. But for now, Luke was the only one to perceive a faint blue glow in each of them. A short, pointy eared one. A wise and mischievous-eyed old man. And finally, the visage of his father in his prime, smiling down at Luke with infinite pride.</p>
<p>The Jedi Master stood, raising his lightsaber and igniting it. “Then I call the first meeting of the New Jedi Council to order.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Notes and Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi y’all! I would first like to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter, I had no idea that it would blow up as much as it did. (I was expecting maybe like... 5 hits).</p>
<p>Secondly, I have a question for everyone. I have some minor ideas of where I want the story to go, but I also have an idea for how I want to format it. I’m thinking each chapter will tie in to the larger story, but can optionally be read as individual stories themselves.</p>
<p>An example of this would be roughly like this: An overall story of characters A through G. Chapter 1 is a setup, chapter 2 is A and B interacting with C, chapter 3 is D and E interacting with F, so on and so forth.</p>
<p>The question boils down to wondering if people would enjoy that? If so, what dynamics should I explore first?</p>
<p>Finally, I made a rough draft for the Code of this new Jedi Order. I hope you enjoy, and I would love feedback on it.</p>
<p>A Jedi guards life, and the Force.<br/>
A Jedi serves the Galaxy, and does not seek to rule it.<br/>
There is no “try”, only “do.”<br/>
Embrace emotion, but do not let it corrupt.<br/>
The Force binds both good and evil, no matter what.<br/>
Jedi attempts to preserve life, whether it be friend or foe.<br/>
Forgiveness prevents chaos, empathy prevents grudges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: I’m shifting timelines around a bit. This roughly starts in 15 ABY, so as a reference, Luke is currently 34. The Solo Twins are 10 years old, having been born in 5 ABY, the Thrawn Campaign has happened, Daala’s stuff has happened. The events of the Hand of Thrawn duology happened... but the real Thrawn is still out there, unbeknownst to our heroes. Luke tried making an order with people like Kyp Durron, but the constant occurrence of his students falling to the dark side led him to disband the order before anybody got too powerful, so that this wouldn’t happen again. He is making the new order to fix all the past ones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about a fortnight of gradually moving people in and restoring the grounds, Tython’s ancient temple was ready to be used as the base for the New Jedi Order. Luke had chosen this place as a way to go back to the origins of the Jedi, since Yavin was clearly tainted with Exar Kun’s spirit, and all the dark energies there. </p><p>When Luke first discovered the planet years earlier, he had just missed a battle between fragments of the Empire, and a group of apparent mercenaries. This eventually led to Luke recovering the creature Grogu, and training him for a short time before returning him to his father. </p><p>The temple had now been refurbished and updated with technology fitting of the time, with a large hangar bay for any ships owned. The halls were expanded and redecorated, with rooms reorganized so that families could have their own “apartments”, outfitted with multiple bedrooms, a sitting room, bathrooms, and a kitchen.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Luke and Mara shared a spacious apartment, with a beautiful tree growing in the central atrium. The walls of each room, minus the bedroom, were decorated with photos and records of friends. The Qom Qae known as Child of Winds, and later as Friend of Jedi; Lando opening yet another company; Han and Leia’s marriage; even a photo of Talon Karrde, looking smug as ever. Most might associate this with people only important to Luke, but both he and Mara had made an effort to connect her with them as well, since she had no other family.</p><p>A pair of meditation rugs sat parallel to one another, with a swirl of etching flowing between the two carpets to signify the connection between them. It was perfect.</p><p>The first thing that Luke and Mara did upon settling in was hug each other tightly, knowing that neither of them had thought their life together would be as positive as this. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Ahsoka had an apartment all to herself, decorated similar to Old Republic architecture. Contrasting that, she put up posters, artwork, and various knicknacks to express the passions she was not allowed to show when she lived at the Coruscant Temple. She even asked a friend by the name of Sabine Wren to come in and slather the walls with paint and murals, the primary mural being a fusion of Ahsoka and Rex on Mandalore; Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan on Mortis; and her facing off against a shadow on Malachor. </p><p>On another wall was a pair of mannequins, and a few shelves. On one mannequin was a set cracked but mostly intact 501st clone armor––with a 332nd helmet––, and the other bore Ahsoka’s garb from the Battle of Mandalore. Above them, in the center, Ahsoka’s blue lightsabers were mounted.  There was a spare bedroom for a certain redheaded friend of Ahsoka’s, but it was rarely used for sleep.</p><p>When her apartment was complete, Ahsoka sat down on her new bed, turned on the holo-tv, and leaned back to try and appreciate luxury for once. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Cal and Merrin shared an apartment, one that had an adjoining hallway to where their daughter’s apartment was. The space had a strange feel to it, combining Cal’s more techno-Jedi aesthetics with Merrin’s tribal ones. The walls were engraved with magick runes up and down, and had light panels running across the ceiling, and columns of the same materials. A tree similar to Luke and Mara’s grew in the central chamber, but of Dathomirian origin instead. </p><p>Against one wall was a bunch of memories from their past. The fragments of the holocron they had destroyed so long ago, Trilla and Cere’s lightsabers, the plants from Greez’s terrarium, and the Zeffo astrium they had used to open the vault on Bogano.</p><p>Once Merrin had finished inscribing the runes on the walls, and Cal had helped their daughter move in, the two relaxed on the couch together eating popcorn, heads in each other’s lap. After years of being together and being married, the two acted like they fell in love again every day.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Ezra’s room was built and decorated to look like the Lothal Jedi Temple, and incorporate other aspects of Lothal culture. Carvings and paintings of Lothal creatures lined the walls, all leading towards a single massive Loth-wolf, painted to have glowing blue eyes.</p><p>Against one wall was a crumbling structure of rock, having been fastened together with steel as well as possible. It contained as much of the Lothal temple as could be recovered from the Chimaera. A raised basin sat in front of it, filled with mirror-like water.</p><p>The first thing Ezra did upon having finished moving in was sit down on the bed, comm a certain Mandalorian, and when she arrived in their room, he broke down crying in her arms.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Mace’s room, in theory, was a sharp contrast to the rest of them. He asked for a simple chamber, painted in plain tones, and with a bookshelf. Instead, he got a large room like the rest, with a training pad in the center chamber. </p><p>Against the walls were towering bookcases, and simple relics recovered from the Order. Mace noted that the metallic accents spread about were made of electrum, the same as his former saber. Speaking of his former saber, hints of amethyst lined the room, up the pillars, weaving through the floor, and converging on the central training mat. This pattern carried to the bedroom, where a simple mattress was laid atop a large bed.</p><p>When Mace had his first moment to relax in his new home, he sighed deeply, with the pain of a thousand deaths. The Korun picked up a simple wooden staff from a nearby rack, and went to the training pad to begin practicing his katas. He may be old, but that won’t stop him from staying in shape. If Yoda could do it, so could he.</p><p>__________________</p><p>The last room in the Council Quarters hall was Quinlan’s. Originally constructed to look like a more rebellious version of the Coruscant Temple, Quinlan swiftly took to tearing it apart, scarring the walls, and getting Merrin to inscribe Dathomirian markings on the walls. Every time he looked at the Nightsister, he was reminded of Ventress, even after all these years. He asked her to scrawl as much Dathomirian culture on the walls as she could, and he decorated the rest in scrapped furniture and banged-up artwork. </p><p>Quinlan was used to chaos and squalor, living in shabby locations as a Jedi Shadow, on the run with Ventress, or in the jungles of Kashyyyk after faking his death. As a memory of his time in the Shadowlands, he spread overgrown plants around, draping and growing vines from the ceiling. He didn’t have many other possessions to put around, save for a single yellow-bladed lightsaber, that he displayed on a stand next to his bed. </p><p>On the first day, Quinlan sat down to meditate on the past, allowing the cold aura of the dark to be swept away by a gentle ripple of light. Ventress’s saber floated to him, and he reached out to touch it. As he did so, all the sweet memories of their time together flooded his brain. “I miss you..” he spoke softly, breathing slow.</p><p>__________________</p><p>The student and other Jedi rooms were mostly the same, save for some minor alterations. They all had the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room, along with a small training mat. Some apartments had more bedrooms for families, or connecting halls. There was also a guest wing for non-Jedi, such as Rex, if they were staying at the temple. </p><p>Leia had an adjoining room for herself, Han, and a small room for Anakin, with a short hall leading to where Jaina and Jacen slept. It was simple, but decorated with Corellian and Alderaanian memorabilia. There were a few pieces of Naboo artwork, to represent Leia’s mother, and models of spacecraft that Han assembled with the kids. </p><p>Jaina and Jacen’s bedrooms mirrored each other, contrasting sharply. Jacen’s was decorated in a minimalist style, all in a light silver and deep green. Jaina’s was lavender and blue, packed with technology and gadgets, lots of mechanical pieces given by her father. Their common spaces were in a simple beige palette, but with pieces of each other’s personality spread about. As 10-year-olds would have, there was the occasional toy or quirky object spread about.</p><p>Ja’cen Syndulla was permitted to have a room near the hangars, explaining the noise of ships helped him sleep. Growing up on a ship like the Ghost would do that to you. He kept photos of the living crew on one wall, along with his clan’s kalikori on a shelf. The walls were painted to look like the interior of the Ghost, and there was a toy version of Chopper that he could use the Force to make move. </p><p>Grogu and Din shared a room, the Child having aged a few years, but still needing a parent to watch over him. They decorated it together, in Mandalorian style, and with a specialized weapon rack that could slide out of the wall. The room was silver in design, with light blue accents, and had a special pedestal for Din’s beskar staff, a mudhorn emblem, and a miniature beskar helmet, just about Grogu’s size.</p><p>The final occupied room belonged to Cal and Merrin’s daughter, Reyna. It had a passage that led to her parents’ room, but could be sealed to prevent anyone entering. Blending her two cultures, just as her parents had, her room was decorated in a mixture of Dathomirian and Jedi. When someone first entered the space, it would appear extremely spiritual, and wild with energy. But if one looked closer, and saw the posters on the walls, the bookshelf of magazines, and the splatter of some sort of ooze against a wall, they would see it as the space of a rebellious warrior witch.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Once everyone was settled in, and had spent a few days relaxing, the Order could finally begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story will take off soon, but I feel like we needed some settling time first, so that I could try and establish everyone a bit further, along with characters we hadn't seen yet like Reyna, Ja'Cen, the Solo twins. </p><p>If anybody would like me to make a chapter where I go in-depth describing new people, or further defining the old, please comment below! I'm really excited to use Reyna tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fantastic Friendship and Where to Find It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mace and Quinlan bond a bit, Ezra teaches about animals!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinlan sat atop the highest point of the temple, looking out over the lush foliage of Tython. Well, less sitting, more hovering a few inches above. The Kiffar Jedi Master meditated as the sun rose, breathing in the fresh air, and feeling the Force ebb and flow around him like a tide.</p>
<p>Down below in the courtyard, Mace was practicing his katas. Going through the motions, he allowed the Dark to sway and swirl like a blackened tendril, lashing out at a makeshift dummy. The amethyst blade spun with the speed of Vaapad, and the Korun used an Ataru-style boost to propel himself at the target in a corkscrew. </p>
<p>As Mace’s blade cleanly cut through the rock, the waves of energy cascading off him pulsed towards Quinlan, causing the Kiffar to lose concentration and drop back onto the roof. The sudden startle caused him to begin sliding down the slope, grasping for traction, only to tumble off.</p>
<p>Mace thought to aid Vos in slowing the fall, but paused to let him collapse in the dirt with a muffled, “KARK!” The Korun smirked, treading over to offer Quinlan a hand. “Need some help with your meditation, Vos? You never were the calm type.”</p>
<p>Quinlan remained on his back in the dirt, eyes shut and staring up at the sky. “Kriff off, Windu. I deserve this,” he sighed, lightsaber having slipped off his belt and into the dirt next to him.</p>
<p>The older man shook his head in both annoyance and amusement, lightly prodding the renegade in the side with his foot. “Come on, soldier. Get up before I advise Skywalker that our next group training session should be meditation.”</p>
<p>Quinlan grunted and kicked Mace back, rolling over so he was on his face. “Damnit, Mace, just let me be.” Quinlan was highly considering just screaming into the dirt. “The one time I can finally meditate, and your poodoo messes me up.”</p>
<p>Mace laid down on his back next to Quinlan, looking at the still orange-purple sky. “I… apologize. Training with others hasn’t been part of my lifestyle since I was a mere Knight. If we are to learn to grow as Jedi, perhaps we need to learn how to be considerate of those near us.”</p>
<p>Quinlan rolled so they were both looking at the sky now. “Why did you lay down? Pity?”</p>
<p>The elderly Master shrugged. “No. This way if someone saw us, they would think it was some sort of strange meditation.”</p>
<p>The Kiffar snorted and elbowed Mace, grinning. “You might be a sucky empath, Windu, but you’re a good man.”</p>
<p>Mace hoisted himself up again, offering a hand to Quinlan. “Come on. Bridger is supposed to be showing the kids how animal bonds work. The kid tamed the damn purrgil king, he’s gotta have some skill with that.”</p>
<p>Quinlan grabbed Mace’s hand with a grin and pulled himself up. “Maybe you should pay attention too. I still remember what happened when we had to ride those dewbacks…” He stopped short when the darker man glared at him.</p>
<p>“We will not speak of that experience.” Mace spoke sharply, eyes turning back to the path ahead as they headed towards a marked clearing.  </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>In the clearing, Ezra stood in front of a semicircle of people. Ja’Ken, Jaina, Jacen, Grogu, and Reyna, with Quinlan and Mace off to the side.</p>
<p>Ezra began to speak, smiling. “Hello, everyone. Today we’re going to learn a Force ability known as animal bond. It allows you to bond with, instruct, and summon creatures. I’ll demonstrate.” </p>
<p>Ezra closed his eyes, and reached a hand out towards the jungle. A mid-sized avian swooped out of the trees, a hook-shaped beak open and heading straight for Ezra’s face. He turned his hand, so the palm faced the creature. “Easy,” the Jedi commanded simply. The bird closed its mouth, slowing and landing gently on Ezra’s arm.</p>
<p>“Now, this creature is known as a hook hawk. They’re extremely deadly, but by sending waves of calm and peace through the Force, we can show them we mean no harm. Can everyone focus, to try and let everyone feel calm emotions?” He instructed, letting the hook hawk tap its talons on his covered arm.</p>
<p>The students—and Mace—shut their eyes and concentrated. Significant pulses of compassion came from Reyna and Grogu, with a slightly lesser aura from Mace. Jaina, Jacen, and Ja’Ken were about equal. The hawk gave a light squawk, and fluttered over to land on Grogu’s head, eliciting a giggle from the students, and a slight look of fear from Grogu.</p>
<p>Ezra snapped his fingers twice, and the hawk flew back to his arm. “Very good. I felt a lot of compassion from each of you. Reyna, I get the feeling you have a bit of experience with this sort of thing. Did Merrin teach you how to do this?”</p>
<p>She nodded, looking at the hawk still. “In Dathomirian culture, animal bonds are very valuable to us. The beastwardens used it to tame the great rancors, for us to ride them into battle. Mother taught me how to calm and call smaller creatures, but I have not yet advanced to that scale.”</p>
<p>He let the hook hawk fly away, and sat cross-legged. “In that case, I would like you to lead us in this next exercise. Can you show everyone how to call creatures using the Force?” </p>
<p>Reyna nodded and sat, the others following suit. “To call out to beings in the Force, you must center yourself within the Force. Let your mind relax itself, and the universe fill you, until you sense the life around you.” She shut her eyes, a slight aura of green mist surrounding her. </p>
<p>The students and Ezra meditated with her, wind slightly drifting around the group, as if they were within a cylindrical breeze. Jacen reached out with his mind, feeling for life. Around him, the others’ Force signatures all pulsed in unison, like a combined heartbeat. </p>
<p>Reyna’s thoughts seemed to come from everywhere, speaking to everyone. “Now, we simply focus on a point of life, and call it to us.” In the distance, a faint life sign was echoing. Jacen focused himself on the point, and willed as hard as he could for it to come closer. Soon, a small catlike creature bounded into the ring, and into Jacen’s lap. </p>
<p>Ezra applauded the students. “Amazing job, Jacen! And Reyna, very clear instructions, I might have to have you help in the future. I felt everyone’s minds reaching out towards the manka cat, you all truly became one. I think that’ll be it for today, I’m excited to continue with everyone in the future!”</p>
<p>The students dispersed, and Ezra gave a bow to Mace and Quinlan as he walked back to his chambers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might straight up just change Ja'Ken (Jacen Syndulla) to some other name. Would that be confusing? I could change all past mentions of it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truly Wonderful, the Mind of a Child is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka gets some training in, and the students goof off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Pew. Pew-pew. Pew pew pew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The training droids fired at Ahsoka, the Togrutan Master whirling through the blaster bolts like she had a thousand times before. The crackle of red energy against the pure white of her sabers rang throughout the room. She twirled through the hailfire like a dancer, the aura of the Force radiating off of her like a shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the far side of the room, a training droid—in actuality, a refurbished Magna Guard—rose and spun its electrostaff. Ahsoka grinned, and twirled her blades, breaking out in a dash towards the droid. She used the Force to push herself upwards, and came down in a whirl of light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lightsabers clashed against the staff, and she used her feet to propel herself off. With a flip backwards, she came down in a three-point stance. Ahsoka stood, thrusting her blade through the Magna Guard, and crushing its head via the Force. Flailing, the remainder of the droid swung its staff wildly, easily being dodged by the Togruta. She slashed back, cutting an “x” through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“End training,” Ahsoka called out, the various droids all shutting down. She deactivated her sabers, tucking them under the light cloak she had taken to wearing. Sighing, Ahsoka headed out through the automatic doors, walking through the hallways. As she passed an open room, a clamor could be heard from inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking into the room, Ahsoka saw a very surprising sight. Inside were the students, save for Leia and Reyna. Grogu was on the ground, with Din nearby and sitting against a wall. Grogu’s hands were aloft, and floating above him was Kanan Syndulla, holding Jaina and Jacen on his shoulders. They were slowly rotating in the air, like some kind of floating reverse pyramid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing this, Ahsoka busted out laughing, startling all of them, and sending the students clattering to the ground. Din shot up from where he was, worried for the kids, but Ahsoka quickly extended her hand in the midst of her laughter, and they all gently floated downwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grogu gurgled, a sound akin to laughter, and Din went over to pick him up. “Oh, kid.. This is why I said this was a bad idea, even though I trust you.” The Mandalorian looked over at Ahsoka, nodding gently. “Thank you, Master Tano. We owe you yet again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Togruta smiled back at Din and nodded, leaning down to help the twins up. “Of course, Din. And seriously, I’ve told you so many times. Call me Ahsoka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, the light of the chamber glinting off of his helmet.  “Respectfully, you deserve a higher honor than that. <em>Master Tano.</em>” Din held Grogu close, and the group dispersed, Ahsoka helping the twins back to their mother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a bit of a short chapter, a little stuck on writer's block!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>